lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
John Robinson (Original Series Role)
John Robinson is the Professor of Alpha Control and was known to be in the launch in October 21 1997 ' Overview '''Basic Information *Full name: John Sims Robinson (Alpha Control Reference Manual) *Birth date: January 14, 1957 *Birth place: Taos, New Mexico, USA *Height: 6 feet, 3 inches *Weight: 200 pounds *Eyes: Hazel…Hair: Dark brown *Hobbies/interests: Space Exploration, Astrophysics, Geology, Sports, especially football, fencing, boxing The leader of the Robinson family, the original pilot introduced him as Dr. John Robinson, Professor of Astrophysics at the University of Stellar Dynamics, and is heading the expedition. The script describes him as" a westerner, strong minded, a born leader whose brilliance has in no way impaired his humanity."John was the captain of the Jupiter 2 since it was lost in space “The Reluctant Stowaway” script describes John as having wide-set, intelligent eyes. His brilliance does not offset his humanity. He is a very kind and caring human being, as well as being skilled at diplomacy and descision making. He was deeply involved in the space program, and his family was selected to be the first family in space. John went to school with a boy whose father owned a carnival. The boy taught him how to do the old shell game trick. This is mentioned in “Curse of Cousin Smith.” He also played football in college, and was skilled at fencing. Nevertheless, he was a scientist, and claimed that "his battles were fought in a lab" . He was played by Guy Williams. William Hurt and Brad Johnson both played alternate versions of the character. In Lost in Space: The Epilogue, William's son takes on the original role Alpha Control Reference Manual John Robinson was the fifth child of a lower income family. His high intelligence, good looks and athletic ability helped him to overcome his economic hardships. In school, John was always at the head of his class academically. He also shone on the football field, becoming the youngest quarterback ever at East Side High School during his sophomore year. Academics remained his primary interest, however, despite several lucrative offers from ccolleges that wanted him to play on their football teams. By working part-time and obtaining academic scholarships, John was able to enroll at the California Institute of Technology (CIT) in 1976. The school offered a combined degree program in Astrophysics and Planetary Geological Sciences, which combined his keen interests in space and geology. Although popular, John had never dated much. While at CIT, though, he met a beautiful and brilliant student named Maureen Tomlinson. Despite hectic schedules, the two found time to be together and were soon virtually inseparable. During the summer break after their first year in college, they were married on June 10, 1977. Maureen's sister, Colleen, invited them to live with her in Los Angeles while they finished college, and they did so for the next four years. John decided to stay for a fifth year at CIT in order to earn his Master's degree in Astrophysics and Applied Planetary Geology. He graduated with honors in 1981. His first job was as an instructor of Astrophysics at the University of Taos (New Mexico). While working there, he continued his education and received a doctorate in 1985. He won a number of awards while at the school for outstanding teaching ability and leadership, including the prestigious Zane Morris award. While all of this was going on, the Robinson family was growing. Daughter Judy was born on February 26, 1978. The Robinsons moved to their own home near Santa Fe, New Mexico. Penny was born on September 8, 1985, and Will was born on February 1, 1987. After seven years of teaching, John was restless. When Alpha Control offered him the opportunity to work on a new joint program with the university to study the adaptability of humans to life on alien planets, he immediately accepted, although it did mean that he had to spend some time in Houston, Texas, where Alpha Control was building a gigantic scientific and training facility. John (known as "Professor Robinson" at Alpha Control) was soon deeply involved in the program to develop the Deep Thrust Telescopic Probe series of interstellar spacecraft. These ships were launched in December 1988 and showed definitively that Alpha Centauri had two planets, Delta and Gamma, capable of supporting human life. One of them, Gamma, was found to be ideal for colonization. John was next given a position with Alpha Control's Colonization Studies Division. His enthusiasm for the colonization program rubbed off on Maureen. Despite misgivings about the dangers of space flight, she eventually agreed with John to volunteer the family for the first colonization mission. Alpha Control announced in February 1993 that it would begin taking applications from families for the Jupiter 2 mission. Four months later, it was announced that the Robinsons would be the first family in space. They spent the next four summers training for the mission, and left Earth on October 16, 1997. Innovation Comics The comics continuing the original series provided a different view of Robinson, making him the son of a minister and a deeply religous man. In that version, he was named John Davis Robinson, and was responsible for the discovery of a habitable planet around Alpha Centauri. John Robinson was voted one of the most popular fathers in television history by T.V. Guide. Category:Regular Characters